


Insomnia

by OneEyedDestroyer



Series: Beautiful, Languid, and Filthy-Gorgeous [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Insomnia, Margo’s strap game is on point, Multi, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/pseuds/OneEyedDestroyer
Summary: Eliot is having trouble sleeping, so he asks Margo to help him out.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/gifts).



> This is going to be the first in an informal series of fics featuring Margo pegging pretty boys. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I was going to post this one last, but it turned out to be a really nice Jumping Off Point™️ for the project. These two always manage to surprise me with everything they get up to. 
> 
> Special Thanks to [ **Vivi** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Marius) for her wicked sharp machete skills and sullyandlulu for some solid last minute spot checks. You guys are great! This fic is dedicated to echomoon for all their encouragement and friendship.

Eliot has been staring at the ceiling for hours, he tosses and groans in frustration.

 

“Me either,” Margo responds, startling him a bit. “I’ve been sleeping like ass all week,” she says, turning toward him.

 

Eliot rolls over so they are face to face. Margo cuddles into Eliot, tucking her head beneath his chin, and wrapping her leg around his. He brings his arm around her waist and strokes slow spirals along her back.

 

“I think I want to be penetrated tonight,” Eliot muses after a long silence.

 

Margo cocks an eyebrow and nods. “I mean a good dicking always puts me to sleep.” She brings her hand to his chest and strokes the hair. “How long have you been thinking this?” she wonders.

 

“All day,” he says, boldly.

 

“Do you want me to go wake up Q?” She asks, teasing.

 

Eliot shutters at thought, “Not tonight, I’m not there yet, but keep asking. One day I’ll take you up on it.” He place his hand on her shoulder and strokes his thumb along her collarbone. “I was hoping...” He pauses, tracing his finger down her arm. When he reaches her hand, he slides his fingers between hers, and strokes her hand with his thumb. “Maybe...” he looks over at the top drawer in the dresser across from the bed.

 

Margo doesn’t need to follow his eyes to know what he’s getting at. “You want me to help you sleep tonight?” she asks with a smirk, voice wickedly sweet. She squeezes his hand and lets it go so she can get out of bed, soft blankets sliding across her smooth skin as she goes. Making her way over to the dresser, she asks, “Do you want your favorite tonight, or do you want me to surprise you?”

 

Eliot hums quietly as he considers her question. “Let's go with my favorite tonight.” He sits up to watch her get ready. “I want reliable.”

 

“Classic,” Margo says picking up where his thought trailed off. Her back is to him, but her voice is dripping with seduction. “Firm,” he hears her rustling around in the drawer. “Thick,” she turns around and reveals a large, hot pink dildo. It’s length is average at best, but it’s thick, veiny, and curves up just right. She turns around and reaches back into the drawer to pull out her harness and a bottle of lube.

 

Eliot smiles in anticipation and leans into the pillows and watches as Margo sets the lube on the nightstand next to him. She tosses him some wet wipes that just narrowly miss his head. She slides the dildo into the harness and steps into it, really taking a moment to adjust all the straps to ensure a snug fit.

 

Absentmindedly, Margo gives her cock a good stroke as she walks over to Eliot. He slips out of his silk pajama pants, and neatly sets them aside.

 

Kneeling on the edge of the bed, Margo motions for Eliot to get into place. Once she has him on his back, she grabs his legs and pushes them against his torso, giving her access to his ass. She runs her hands along the under sides of his thighs, grazing him with her thumb.

 

“This has always caught me off guard,” he says, “You don’t strike me as the type to eat ass.”

 

“I’m not,” she says diving in. She doesn’t waste any time teasing; she places a wet kiss on his perineum, then glides her tongue down to his asshole in one swift stroke. Grabbing his asscheeks, she kneads firmly as she slides her tongue against him, circling lightly with the tip, before going in for more erratic flicks. Eliot starts to relax against her and lets a deep moan vibrate in his throat. She pulls away from him and he whines. “But it makes you do that,” she says smugly. She quickly returns to her place between his legs fluttering her tongue over him. He’s squirming beneath her, trying not to moan too loudly, in fear of waking anyone up.

 

Pulling her mouth away from his ass, she gives Eliot a light smack and gestures for him to scoot back onto the bed. Margo grabs the lube off the table and positions herself between his legs. She pours some lube onto her fingers and brings them to his asshole. Looking down into his eyes, she circles him lightly at first, then increasing the pressure enough so she starts to dip into him the tiniest bit. With the same pressure, she massages her finger in a small circle, evenly distributing the stimulation. She pushes a little more, and starts to slip into him, he moans and lets his eyes close. She slowly curls her finger inside him. As she she feels him relax, she begins to stroke in and out. She starts to pick up the pace; once she’s fucking him quickly, she adds more lube and a second finger. Eliot bites his bottom lip trying to stifle his moans. She lets her fingers slip deeper into him and starts to pulse them rhythmically against his prostate, alternating the quick pattern with slow, firm strokes of both fingers. She leans down to kiss him, and Eliot moans.

 

“More,” he says against her lips. She seizes this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, she reaches beside her with her free hand and gropes at the sheets, searching for the lube. Once she finds it, she releases his lips and squirts more lube onto her fingers. She adds a third finger and continues to work them inside of him. Eliot pushes against Margo’s hand, easing her in further. She slides her fingers in and out of him, turning them just a little bit to vary the sensations. He’s a moaning, swearing, squirming mess beneath her already. Eliot coming undone while she fucks him is one of the finest things in life. Despite never giving him the pleasure of telling him directly, she knows he knows it. She can see it in the way he responds to her, giving in fully because he knows it makes her smile. Feeling him fully relax around her fingers, she mentally wills herself to move on. If she doesn’t, she’ll finger him until he comes, and that isn’t what he asked her for tonight.

 

“Are you ready for me, El?” She asks, continuing to stroke in and out of him. He nods enthusiastically as she withdraws her fingers. With a love tap on his thigh she wordlessly asks him to roll over onto his hands and knees. She props a few pillows under her own knees to get their hips lined up just right. Pouring a generous amount of lube into her hand, she slicks up her hot pink cock. Margo presses the head against him softly, letting him get used to the girth. She enters him slowly, and lets him slide his way onto her cock, controlling the depth and speed. She’s very still at first, allowing Eliot to take her in and set the pace for what is to come. She scratches her nails down his leg as he gets comfortable. He slides all the way onto her, bringing their bodies flush together. Margo starts to thrust slowly. The thick, pink cock slides in and out of Eliot, its tapered length filling him as he gets to the base. He groans at the feeling of fullness. Margo runs her fingers down his sides and grips his hips firmly to get the right leverage. Eliot arches his back, and Margo’s cock hits his prostate just right. He moans at the contact.

 

“There?” Margo asks, and repeats the stroke, this one a bit harder. Eliot nods vigorously, her continued thrusts keeping him from speaking coherent words.

 

“Faster,” he finally manages. She picks up the pace and is fucking him in earnest now. Eliot meets her thrust for thrust, taking her entire length. The hard, repetitive motion makes his balls tighten. The pressure is building up. He lets out ragged, gruff moans as he arches his back into Margo. She grips his hips tighter, making sure she doesn’t lose the spot, and slows her thrusts dramatically. She drags her cock out of him inch by inch, and he whines at the loss. Slipping back into him, she thrusts hard. She rolls her hips so her cock massages deep pressure into the perfect spot. He’s moaning again when she doubles her pace back up. She lets out a throaty delicious laugh, so pleased with how she’s fucking him.

 

“Fuck, Bambi,” he says, voice thick with want.

 

“What do you think I’m doing, El?” she thrusts hard to punctuate her quip. He laughs and drives his hips back into hers. She reaches around to stroke his cock with one hand as she continues to drive into him. All the the sensation is quickly starting to overwhelm Eliot; the pressure in his cock is on the verge of release. Margo watches as the muscles in his shoulders begin to tense, twisting him into a sharp convulsion that gradually rolls it’s way down his spine. His hips buck up, connecting hard with hers. A low growl bursts from his throat that quickly hitches and falls into a soft moan at the contact; he’s so close. She fucks him with renewed vigor, hitting the right spot until his legs tremble and he spills onto the sheets. He collapses, taking quick, shallow breaths as he laughs.

 

Margo withdraws her cock, and slumps down next to him, equally spent. She’s on her back, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. She fumbles with the buckles in the harness. It’s sweaty, and she wants to get the fuck out of this thing. She manages to work her way out of the harness and push it off the bed. It hits the ground with a thud and she laughs deep in her chest.

 

“I’ll get it in the morning,” she says through labored breaths.Margo rolls over, her limbs a bit shaky from all the physical exertion. She looks over at Eliot, about to ask him how it was, and finds him already peacefully sleep, still covered in the mess they just made. She pulls the covers over herself and takes one last look at Eliot before quickly drifting off.


End file.
